Memories
by Jyoti
Summary: Alternate Version of - Thank You and Goodbye - Adrian was ready for a fresh start, and Omar gave that to her. Adrian reveals the real reason she took Omar back. One-Shot.


**Memories**

Adrian entered the condo after saying goodbye to Grace, Amy, Ricky, Ben, and Jack. She sighed as she took a seat on her couch and began opening her bag of food. This was it. All of her friends were leaving her. Grace was probably going to go off to some fancy college and leave Adrian in the dust, Amy and Ricky were going to officially start their life together, and Ben was going to go to New York and make something of himself. She could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she tried to stop them. Why was she crying anyway? She knew that this day would come.

Everyone has to grow up, she thought to herself. But that didn't make things any better. She felt herself sinking deeper in despair. Everyone was going their separate ways. Henry was going to military school while Alice got a further education. What was she going to do? She sat there and remembered a time when she knew clearly what her life was going to be like. She had dreams just like anybody else.

She was going to be a lawyer. She was going to prove to everyone that she could be just as successful, if not more successful, then them. She was going to be known for something, and make something out of her life.

So what happened? She chuckled darkly, already knowing what had happened

What happened was she had sex with Ben. What happened was she got pregnant. What happened was, she lost her child, and everything went downhill. Now here she was sitting alone, not knowing which way to go in her life.

She drew in a deep breath as she bit into her taco, "It's ok to be alone." _And it's ok not to know where to go from here. _

Yet, even as she thought this she kept going back to that moment with Ben. Ben and her had been through so much together. He had been with her every step of the way, even when she lost Mercy and went crazy. What did she give him return? A divorce. Another man to show off right in front of his face. She felt guilty as she sat in the condo. _His _condo. No wonder I can't move on to the next chapter of my life, she thought to herself. How could she move on when she was in Ben's condo every day, trying to move on, while still trying to hold onto the things she used to have.

But being in Ben's condo, in their condo, gave her comfort. She remembered when they first got it. Those were the good days. When she was happy. She gulped. When she was _in love. _Yes, she had fallen for Ben as the pregnancy continued, but with the loss of Mercy, she couldn't even think about being in love with anyone. She couldn't help Ben deal with it because well, she didn't even know how to help herself.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She put her food down, a little confused as to who could be knocking. She walked towards the door and pulled it open and there in front of her, was Omar. He was standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Adrian...I'm sorry about everything that happened. Can we try this one more time? Can you move to New York with me? Can we be happy out there?"

So many questions came rushing out of his mouth at once that Adrian had to pause for a second. She looked back at the house. There were so many memories in it. There were so many wonderful things that she had experienced with Ben here, but that was over now. It was but a distant memory. This was her new life now, and the only way she could move forward, was by leaving her memories behind.

She looked up at Omar with watery eyes, then stood on her tiptoes, pulled his neck towards her and kissed him so passionately that he barely had time to react. When he did he pulled at her jeans and brought her closer, and she felt happy.

This was what she needed. A chance to start over. And she just knew that she couldn't do that out here.

When they let go his grin was almost too wide, "Does that mean you're coming?"

"Omar...of course I'm coming," she smiled, and then looked back at the house, "Can you just give me a minute? I'll meet you in the car."

He nodded and walked off, and when he was out of ears and eyes length, she looked back at the house and gave a bittersweet smile, "Goodbye Grant High...goodbye Ben."

Then she started making her way towards Omar car, and towards her future.

**I've had this thought in my head for a while now so I just decided to post it. Thanks for reading! I always kind of wondered why Adrian just took Omar back without a second thought after they had that big blow up. I mean I like Adrian and Omar, but I felt like the ending for them was rushed. **


End file.
